


Glow

by aishahiwatari



Series: Trektober 2019 [20]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cam Show, Camboy Jim, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, First Kiss, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Sex Toys, Sugar Daddy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishahiwatari/pseuds/aishahiwatari
Summary: There’s a plan for the majority of the evening. It might even carry them into the early hours of the next morning. What happens then, when all their actions and feelings culminate into a necessary discussion about how to continue moving forward, is anyone’s guess.For now, Leonard’s sat in his armchair, in the corner of his guest room. His laptop is on the end table, right next to him. And the camera isn’t great, but Jim says it will do. He only plans to do a short show, tonight, he says to the screen, with a lick of his lips and a coy bite of the bottom one for good measure. He’s staying with a friend, he says, and he has plans for later.A sequel to Filament, and Flicker.(for day 20 of Trektober 2019, prompt: Penetration with a foreign object)





	Glow

They should talk about this.

That’s not to say they haven’t talked. And they’ve discussed this, specifically. They both know exactly what’s going to happen, with small variations determined by the will of the users on the chat group. Both of them know what Jim intends to do, and what Leonard needs to do. They know what’s at stake.

And they can both stop it. Either of them can safeword at any moment. Either of them can cut the video feed if they need to.

There’s a plan for the majority of the evening. It might even carry them into the early hours of the next morning. What happens then, when all their actions and feelings culminate into a necessary discussion about how to continue moving forward, is anyone’s guess.

For now, Leonard’s sat in his armchair, in the corner of his guest room. His laptop is on the end table, right next to him. And the camera isn’t great, but Jim says it will do. He only plans to do a short show, tonight, he says to the screen, with a lick of his lips and a coy bite of the bottom one for good measure. He’s staying with a friend, he says, and he has plans for later.

Leonard’s essentially behind the camera, so nobody else knows Jim is looking directly at him when says it. He swallows thickly and hopes the microphone isn’t sensitive enough to pick it up.

Jim purrs, pleased, anyway, because of what he’s seeing on the screen or in Leonard’s face, and he sprawls back on the bed. He’s dressed in nothing but what could easily be his customary sweatpants. Except they’re not. They’re Leonard’s. Seeing Jim in his clothes, across his sheets, is already making something hot and familiar flicker to life inside Leonard.

He’s also lent Jim something else, something Jim reaches for in that moment. He’s reduced his prices for the shorter session, and there’s still a slim chance he won’t get to use it, but Leonard thinks he will.

Well, he knows he will. This is one of the things they discussed. If nobody else pays the necessary tips, Jim will just shut the feed off.

And then he’ll lube up the thick, pink dildo, and Leonard will get a private show the likes of which he’s never dared to imagine.

Leonard doesn’t want to count on there being more than that. If it’s what Jim wants, Leonard will ease him down from the high of performing and put him to bed alone. He’s not going to force anything. He’s not even going to insist. He doesn’t have the right.

Leonard’s logged in on his tablet, too, the sound muted so there’s no echo. It would be too noticeable if he weren’t; the regulars know to expect him. He’s not watching the screen -how could he be, with this glorious vision in front of him?- but when Jim swirls his tongue around the silicone head of Leonard’s guilty pleasure dildo, he hits the tip button.

Jim’s eyes widen at the telling sound effect, and although his brow creases briefly, he recovers his usual flirtatious smile. “Knew I could count on you, Bones. You’re so good to me.”

There was a time when Leonard had thought that stupid username was a ridiculous indulgence. Now he’s heard it on Jim’s lips for real, he doesn’t want to give it up.

There’s the usual messy cacophony of comments, for a while. Leonard keeps half an eye on them, vaguely responds to a couple, to keep up appearance. Mostly his eyes are fixed on Jim, who swings his legs over the edge of the bed, chats idly, occasionally indulges himself with a light stroke of his cock through the sweatpants or a pinch of his nipples. No online feed has ever been able to do justice to the way he flushes lightly at that, the barely perceptible breathy sounds he makes.

He is, without a doubt, the single most beautiful thing Leonard’s ever seen. Leonard taps that into the chat window, for the first time is able to truly take in the complicated mix of emotions that flashes across Jim’s face. He’d deny it if they were alone, Leonard suddenly knows with abject certainty, but he’s putting on a show now, meets Leonard’s eyes over the camera and blows him a kiss. Leonard winks back, at this stupid, gorgeous man with no concept of his own worth. Who has hundreds of admirers but is here with him, maybe for the wrong reasons but trusting him all the same.

It’s always an arduous process, convincing people to part with their money in exchange for a performance they feel like they might be able to get for free, but Leonard has never felt every single second of delay so keenly in his life. He loves the anticipation, usually lets it sizzle in his veins and drive him higher until he can no longer stand not to touch, not to come.

Tonight, he has to wait.

Even with Jim shooting him secret little smiles, with his lips wrapped teasingly around a fake cock that’s been inside of Leonard (always with a condom and since thoroughly cleaned) on those nights when he just can’t shake the urge. Even when Jim’s almost within arm’s reach.

It hits him, suddenly. Jim blinks at something he sees in Leonard’s expression, and it’s never been a two-way street before. Leonard has always been able to pick and choose what he shares but now there’s no hiding the overwhelming lust, the deep-seated affection and worse.

He feels exposed and naked. And he only has one person watching him. Jim has -Leonard glances at the count- two hundred and seventy-three.

Now, Leonard knows he shouldn’t have bought him the car. It was a ludicrous display of the power imbalance between them, and simply listening to Jim in the first place would have been worth so much more.

But damnit if he wouldn’t do it all over again to just have a chance at this.

Jim’s eager tonight, too, and Leonard dares to believe it might be because of him.

He’s always liked it to hurt, just a little. And Leonard loves to watch him find that limit of what he can take, is transfixed as he slips off the sweatpants, spreads his legs, lifts his knees and pushes slick fingers into his hole. He does this regularly, doesn’t have to struggle but he takes two with no build up and groans, heartfelt and as real as Leonard’s ever heard, head falling back as he just enjoys the moment.

The position is awkward, but Jim manages, always considering the view of the camera, still managing to respond breathlessly to his chat window. Leonard wonders if those viewers can hear the slick sounds of Jim coaxing himself open, three fingers pumping in and out, distending his hole, forcing it wide around them until the muscle’s pink and swollen and abused.

Leonard has always wanted to touch but never more than in the moment when Jim’s eyes find his and there’s a question and a plea behind the heady arousal.

Leonard can’t speak, but he can type into the chat window on his tablet, because to speak would be to give away the game and neither of them are ready for that, just yet. “Go on, baby. You look gorgeous, but I know you’ll look better stretched around that big, fake cock. It’s going to feel so good. I’ve got one just like it, would love to open you up one inch at a time then fuck you with it for hours, for all these people to see.”

It’s nothing beyond what Leonard would ordinarily say, but it’s closer to a threat or a promise that it’s ever been, and Jim’s breathing picks up as he reads it. His eyes are lidded when he smiles lazily, and he pulls his fingers out, apparently in no hurry at all. His hole gapes where he’s been rough with it, lube shining on his skin, and Leonard has to clench his fists to keep from reaching out, from making good on his suggestion or filling Jim with his fingers or his cock or his tongue, just touching him and working him until he comes, panting, between them.

Leonard’s hard, too. It barely matters. He doesn’t touch, knows he won’t be able to keep quiet if he does, just adjusts himself in his pants and focuses on Jim.

Slowly, Jim’s hole flutters shut, clutching weakly around nothing, and Jim takes a deep breath before reaching for the toy, slicking it with gratuitous strokes and a wink at the camera.

“I’ve been looking forward to this for a while,” he says, too, and Leonard’s heart tightens along with his groin, because those eyes are on him and there’s so much Leonard wants to say in return that it’s probably for the best that he can’t just then.

He just smiles, instead, too soft and too warm but Jim’s eyes are sliding shut anyway, because even with the awkward angle he’s practiced enough that the dildo slides right in, his hole rippling around the ridges and veins, slick and pink and gorgeous. Leonard has to hold back a groan, bites his lip hard to hold it in because fuck, he wants that to be him.

He wants to be able to set his hand on those shuddering stomach muscles, to control the speed, just a little slower than Jim is going, conscious of his audience, to feel that hot, clutching tightness around him, to know Jim is whimpering and breathless because of him.

“Oh, that’s good,” Jim moans, in that blissful, satisfied way he only has when he’s full, with a fake cock buried up to its balls inside of him. “Don’t think I can make it hours, Bones. Not on my own. But- oh-“ Jim’s breath hitches, his brow creases as he begins to pull the toy out, his hole distended around it, not wanting to let go.

He really does love this, Leonard knows, the penetration, the audience, the dirty conversation that comes along with it. It’s a huge part of why Leonard’s so drawn to him, his confidence and his sincere enjoyment, so far from dead-eyed boys begrudgingly jerking off for a tip.

So every sound, every little cut-off moan and gasp and whine in the back of his throat is genuine. Every one makes Leonard want to reach for him a little more.

Jim comes with a sweet, breathy cry, expression twisting then softening. It’s a sight with which Leonard is intimately familiar, and it’s never made him want to cry with such startling intensity before.

Jim’s still panting when he smiles, sated and relaxed and proud, when he winks at the camera, when he shuts off the feed and stumbles into Leonard’s arms to kiss him. He’s hot and damp with sweat and smeared with come, and Leonard licks into his mouth and kisses him like he might die if he stops. Jim is perfect, so incredibly beautiful, strong and solid but soft and vulnerable and everything Leonard has ever wanted. He tastes like too many energy drinks and feels like he’s trembling and Leonard gathers him up in his arms, lifts him up –“Oh, yes, Bones!”- and deposits them both on the bed in a tangle of limbs.

He does glance quickly at his laptop, to make sure the feeds are really off, and then he ignores the doubts in the back of his mind, strokes his thumb across the flushed skin over Jim’s cheekbone, and kisses him again.

Jim melts. He’s sated, affectionate, soft and utterly gorgeous.

He’s still naked.

Leonard almost freezes mid-kiss, and Jim blinks at him in surprise then bites his lip as Leonard’s touch skims down the side of his body, taking in every possibly detail, ghosting over his ribs, petting his stomach, brushing the lightest of touches over his soft, oversensitive cock to make him shiver.

“Bones,” Jim whimpers, wraps arms around his neck to bring him close, breathes in his ear. “I want you. I’m still wet and open. You could slide right in. Please.”

Leonard has to grit his teeth and squeeze his eyes shut to stop himself from coming right there, strokes Jim’s hair back from his face and regards him with all the concern he can muster, even clouded as his mind is by arousal at the thought. “You’re sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. I was careful. I knew I’d want this. I- can’t come again, yet, but I want to feel you.”

“Jim. Our first time. This is what you want.”

“I don’t want to wait any more.”

Leonard strips, slowly enough for Jim to change his mind except his eyes only darken, and he spreads his legs, and he reaches out, dragging Leonard into his arms and kissing him before he can express any more doubts.

Still, Leonard draws back to watch his face as he lubes and pushes his cock into Jim’s soft, wet hole, needing to know he’s not causing pain, wanting to see his expression twist for the first time in that blissful agony. Jim sobs, needy and desperate, too, clutches Leonard tighter, weakly clenching his hole around Leonard’s cock to make him groan. He knows what he’s doing. Leonard doesn’t have the heart to begrudge anyone who came before. In this moment, Jim is his.

They move together in a slow, gentle rhythm, even Jim unhurried with his oversensitivity and responding beautifully to every shift of Leonard’s hips, every graze of his prostate making him keen and arch and squirm. When he can keep his eyes open, they’re fixed on Leonard’s, soft and sincere, full of all the affection Leonard hopes he can see directed right back.

“Gonna come, sweetheart,” Leonard warns, as his pleasure builds, as he pushes deeper into the heat of Jim’s body, makes him keen with almost-pain.

And- “Yes, please,” Jim responds, moaning as though he’s the one coming when Leonard spills inside him, clenching to milk every last drop and then slumping back into the sheets with a pleased smile on his face. “I knew you’d feel so good.”

“Bet you say that to all the idiots who buy you things so ridiculous you have to drive across the country to shout at them.” It’s murmured against Jim’s cheek and broken by a helpless moan as Jim’s body ripples with his laughter, shuddering around Leonard’s oversensitive cock.

“I’m- hoping I have said it to all of them.”

Leonard doesn’t want to move, but he has to meet Jim’s eyes, to look at him curiously at his use of the past tense. “What are you saying?”

“Well. I’m gunna stop doing the shows. So I don’t imagine anyone will be buying me anything.”

This is- not how emotional conversations are supposed to happen. Leonard doesn’t want to pull away, but he has to, just to let his cock slip free with a grunt, just to settle at Jim’s side instead of on top of him. “You don’t have to-“ 

“I know. You- might not mind me continuing. But if- we’re going to- have something. If you want. I don’t want to keep doing them.”

“Jim-“

“Unless- you still want me, though, don’t you? Even if I don’t want to do that anymore?”

Oh fuck, they should have so much more conversation about his, but Jim is on the verge of tears, exhausted and overwhelmed and so fragile, has been through so much today and Leonard has to rush to correct anything he might be worried about without thinking about the consequences of saying too much, too soon.

He takes Jim’s face in his hands and brushes away those trickling tears with his thumb. “You, exactly as you are, are worth more than anyone else, to me. No matter what you do.”

Jim’s eyes widen. “There’s a word for that, isn’t there?”

“Are you ready to hear it?”

Jim licks his bottom lip, leans in to kiss him, soft and sweet and so much better than Leonard has ever imagined. He’s here, in Leonard’s arms, both real and impossible. And then he nods.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m also on [Tumblr](https://aishahiwatari.tumblr.com/)


End file.
